I owe you one!
by MissTeenFiction
Summary: Back problems are pains aren't they, well at least Rockets there to help out.


**_All of these characters belong to Marvel except for Vixen, she belongs to me._**

**_Sorry if Rockets a little OOC, also sorry for any misspellings and if the story is a little short._**

It had been about six months since Vixen had joined the Guardians and all in all, she didn't really mind them. Yeah Quill could be annoying as well as Rocket, but compared to the last couple of teams she's been with this one was the best.

Vixen sat in the kitchen aboard the Milano as she sat at the table with a bottle of booze in her clawed hand. Her long fluffy tail hung off the chair as it swung back and forth, she sighed and bent her big ears back on top of her head.

"Problems Vix?" Peter asked as he entered the kitchen ad took off his foamed headset.

"Nah, just bored," she answered.

"Well we're almost to Xander so you won't be too bored for long," Quill said before putting his headset back on.

Vixen smirked and looked over her shoulder as Quill walked out of the room; she then looked back at her booze and took a gulp.

"SON OF A-"

Her ears turned forward and she jumped off of the chair, she looked out of the kitchen and saw Rocket gripping his hand and cursing.

"What did ya do now Rocky?" Vixen asked with a sigh.

"Nothing, just cut my hand," he growled.

"Relax drama queen," she said as she rolled her eyes and walked over to him, "It's just a hand, you don't even need it!"

She took his hand and looked at it, "See, it's not that deep you'll be fine."

"Doesn't mean it didn't hurt like-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get quite your complaining."

He scoffed and turned back to the bomb he was making. Vix smirked as she looked down at him. Over the past six months she had been with the Guardians, she and Rocket developed a love hate relationship. She was a lot like him but yet always argued about everything.

Rocket glanced back at her and sighed, "You need something?"

"Nah, just find it interesting when you make bombs."

"Sure, that's what you think."

"It's true Rocky you're not the only one who has a love for destruction."

He just shook his head, "Whatever you say Vixen."

She soon frowned and cracked her neck; she gave a small sigh and walked to her room. She closed the door and sat at her bed; she rested her furry elbows on her knees and started to think. This would happen a lot were one minute she was happy as can be and then the next she's in total depression. She growled and balled her hands into fists as she thought about her stupid bipolar, she hated it.

None of the group really knew about it except for Peter and he tried to help whenever he could but she would just go back into depression. She paced back and forth in her room with anger and sorrow filling her soul. She suddenly stopped and whimpered in pain as she fell to the ground, she panted and whimpered as her back started to bleed.

She rested her one hand on her bed and slowly got up, the pain was almost unbearable and she needed help as soon as possible.

"Rocket, could you come here please?!" Vixen called before falling back onto the floor.

"What?" Rocket said with a growl before walking in, he froze when he saw her. "Vixen, are you alright?" he asked as he knelt next to her.

"Peachy, listen, there's something wrong with the wiring on my back. Could you please check them?"

Rocket frowned, he had heard about how she had cybernetics in her back like he did but he never actually saw them, he then slowly nodded, "Y-Yeah, I'll see what I can do."

Vixen turned her back to Rocket and took her black zip up hoodie off; Rocket winced as he saw her back. Her back bone was bulging against her skin and thick black wires wrapped around the bone like a French braid. Small thin wires and blood veins expanded from the bone and covered almost all of her back, blood oozed from a small round vessel on the right side of her back. It had a handle that Rocket turned and lifted up, the handle was attached to a small copper wired tree looking thing that was covered with a clear slimy looking liquid that Rocket prayed he was wrong in thinking to be spinal fluid. Blood and that clear liquid slowly fell from the small black container that was in Vixen's back.

Vixen cursed as she looked at the handle Rocket was holding, "Hey Rocky is you could do me a favor I would be forever in you debt."

"What is it?" Rocket asked with a worried look.

"I need you to clean out that container for me," she said with a nervous chuckle.

"Of course you do," he said with a sigh, "I'll be right back," he said before getting up and leaving the room.

He soon came back with a couple towels and sat behind Vixen, he then inserted his hand into the container pulled out blood and some of the clear liquid.

"So what's this clear crap that I'm pulling out of you?" Rocket asked.

"Spinal fluid."

"Gross."

"Hey now you know how I feel when I have to do this!" Vixen snapped as she turned her gaze towards him.

"Why aren't YOU doing this then if you can do it by yourself!?"

"Because I know you won't end up hurting me!" she snarled her white canines as him, she then took a deep breath and looked back forward.

Rocket frowned and shook some of the fluid off his hand, "So why did they give this d'is to ya?"

"'cause when they were experimenting on me they hit to close to my back bone and shot all the nerves. When they gave me the wiring something went wrong and they needed to add that thing to help the wiring do its thing," Vixen said as her ears lay flat on her head.

There was a long awkward silence as Rocket continued to clean out the blood and fluid from the container. "So are you from Halfworld?"

"I have no freaking clue Rocky, but all I know is that whatever planet I was on when this happen, I don't want to go back."

Rocket nodded glanced up at her nightstand and saw a picture of five people a man and woman along with two boys and one girl who had long curly orange hair with deep green eyes. He cleared his throat and pushed the handle back into the container.

Vixen's ears perked up and she looked over her shoulder at Rocket.

"All done?" She asked.

Rocket nodded and picked up the towels, "Yup, and you better not tell anyone about d'is or I'll kill ya."

Vixen smiled and put her hoodie back on, "Don't worry Rocky, I wouldn't dream of telling anyone."

"Let's do get dat booty!" Quill yelled obviously drunk.

Rocket smirked and started to walk towards the door, "I'm gonna go watch Star-Dork get beaten by Gamora."

"Have fun with that, oh and Rocket. I owe you one."


End file.
